Talk:Vampire's Guide to Successful Hunting
There is no true need for a survival guide for vampires. Vampires currently have no need ever worry about survival- death is just another term for 3AP before continuing your hunt. Until the harmanz or zeds have an effective means of making higher level vampires fear them, this article serves no purpose. --EVA-251 16:44, 3 September 2007 (MDT) :I see your point about higher level vamps, but I think new folks could find a guide useful. I didn't even think about the jumping out of buildings hack for vampires until I read it today on the forums. --Tex Arcana 18:45, 3 September 2007 (MDT) So the only way to "survive" as a vamp is to kill yourself by abusing something that was meant to help zombies. What a great guide! --IronMikeTyson 18:52, 3 September 2007 (MDT) :Jumping out of a building is not the only way to survive as a vamp. I think it is a form of cheating just like using alts to help each other or having spies in other groups (my own personal opinion on all of these). I didn't even think about trying it until it was posted on the forums. I think EVA-251 put it in to prove his point. Maybe Mo should limit it to just humans? If you don't like it included in the guide, remove it. :Let me make a suggestion. This is only a game, don't take it seriously. --Tex Arcana 19:02, 3 September 2007 (MDT) ::I included that as a point of vampiric cowardice. Not zed cowardice, because those poor guys actually have to be careful of what they do. And what is a survival guide without it encouraging the pathetic, n00b tactics that keep the top vampires at the top? And really, Tex, I have never (well maybe once with an alt) seen you. I scour the common retreats of vampires, and unless I am missing a building, you are more than likely a jumper as well. (personally, I hate the jumping thing too.) ::I'll leave it up to you to remove it or not, IMT. --EVA-251 19:09, 3 September 2007 (MDT) :::I've jumped once (as a vampire and it was this evening) just to test the theory. I think it is exploiting the mechanics of the game, also known as cheating. As for never seeing me you must not be in/around the Fort much. I've been getting killed-rezzed-dumped there on a daily or bi-daily basis. The kill/death ratio isn't that big of a deal and I'm not a braggart. May I suggest you put the cowardice comment into the main article? I think it needs to be shown that it is wrong. --Tex Arcana 19:18, 3 September 2007 (MDT) I really don't see how saying "It's only a game..." is a valid arguement to being against vamps jumping. People complain about things that are far less trivial than this. I remember people exploiting this the minute they found out the death didn't count on their "death total". This is one thing I'm against because I can truly say I've never done it and never will. --IronMikeTyson 19:36, 3 September 2007 (MDT) :I've setup a forum poll on jumping - http://www.overlordforums.com/index.php?topic=2056.0 --Tex Arcana 19:40, 3 September 2007 (MDT) I'm not going to delete it, but I did add a note, so that new players will know that some members frown upon jumping. :Good on you IMT. That's the spirit. --Tex Arcana 16:59, 4 September 2007 (MDT) Since no one has added to this page I thought I would update it. IMT, remember this is only a game (and a Man Hug from me). Keep breathing. --Tex Arcana 18:39, 14 September 2007 (MDT) I don't think that this guide should include jumping, and certainly not under: THE BEST SURVIVAL TIP? Vampfags should have to figure this out by themselves. --Electric Tape sometime in January 2008 (WHATEVERTHEFUCKMYTIMEZONEIS)